In 1968, Tamura, Ando and Suzuki et al. isolated novel metabolites from Hyphomycetes Ascochyta viciae Libert during screening of antiviral antibiotics and named them ascochlorin (Tamura et al. J. Antibiotics 21: 539-544, 1968). The absolute structure of ascochlorin has been determined as 3-[5-[1(R),2(S),6(S)-trimethyl-3-oxocyclohexyl]-3-methyl-2,4-pentadienyl]-2,4-dihydroxy-5-chloro-6-methylbenzaldehyde by the research group including one of the inventors (Ando) (Nawata Y. et al. J. Antibiotics 22: 1969). This substance was found to be identical to the fungus Fusarium sp. metabolite LLZ-1272-C, for which the United States Lederle Laboratories obtained a patent (U.S. Pat. No. 3,546,073, Dec. 8, 1970). Moreover, ascochlorin was found to be identical to the compound, for which Imperial Chemical Industries Ltd. (ICI) filed a patent application on Oct. 23, 1968 under GB Patent Application No. 50354/68 and filed an additional patent application on Apr. 12, 1972 in response to the structure determination of this unknown compound. However, the inventors of the present invention had already filed a Japanese patent application in March 1968 and elucidated the absolute structure of the compound in 1969 by X-ray diffraction techniques using intramolecular introduction of iodo atoms. For this reason, the designation “ascochlorin” is now accepted as a common name.
On the other hand, a carcinogenesis process in which a carcinogenic protein Ras was farnesylated in the cytoplasm and migrated to the cell membrane to cause cell canceration was among the state-of-the-art studies on cancers in late 1980s. In 1995, during screening of Ras farnesylation inhibitors among microbial metabolites, the United States Merck & Co., Inc. found that ascochlorin and its derivatives inhibited Ras farnesylation and obtained a patent for this finding (Singh, S. B et al. US Patent 94-222773 (Merck & Co., Inc., U.S.A)). Likewise, when screening inhibitors of aromatase (a rate-determining factor for androgen biosynthesis) among microbial metabolites, Ohmura et al. isolated a strong inhibitory substance out of fungal metabolites. They reported that this aromatase-inhibiting substance was cylindrochlorin when identified (Ohmura and Takamatsu et al., Chem. Pharm. Bull. 42: 953-956, 1994). All of the above compounds are common in having a structure in which a sesquiterpene side chain is attached to the 3-position of orcyl aldehyde; the inventors of the present invention collectively refer to these compounds as prenylphenol.
Prenylphenol is characterized by showing a variety of biological activities. For example, the inventors of the present invention have shown that ascochlorin arrests animal virus growth in spite of not affecting nucleic acid and protein biosynthesis. On the other hand, researchers at the Lederle Laboratories have reported that prenylphenol not only inhibits the growth of protozoan Tetrahymena, but also lowers serum cholesterol in mice and rats. In particular, they have reported that cylindrochlorin generated by dehydrogenation of the cyclohexanone ring of ascochlorin has a stronger effect of lowering serum cholesterol.
According to the above ICI's patent, ascochlorin has not only an effect of lowering serum cholesterol, but also a strong anorectic effect on rodents. This anorectic effect is strong enough to cause half inhibition of feed intake during a 2-hour intake time in mice starved for a 48-hour period receiving a trace amount of ascochlorin by oral route 2 hours before feed intake. The ICI's patent further teaches that ascochlorin has an effect of alleviating inflammatory swelling on arthritis in rats induced by adjuvant injection into their footpads.
The inventors of the present invention have isolated an ascochlorin derivative ascofuranone and have determined its structure, thus finding that this compound has a serum cholesterol-lowering effect and an anticancer effect on rodents (Jpn. J. Pharmacol. 25: 35-39, 1975 and J. Antibiotics 35: 1547-52, 1982). They have further examined pharmacological effects provided by prenylphenol, indicating that ascofuranone and 4-O-methylascochlorin prevent hypertensive rat models from entering renal failure (Eur. J. Pharmacol. 69: 429-438, 1981). Namely, prenylphenol has been found to significantly prevent hypertension which is caused in unilaterally nephrectomized rats by administering deoxycorticosterone acetate, a kind of mineral corticoid, together with 1% salt water as drinking water. It has also been found to inhibit hypercholesterolemia resulting from elevated blood pressure and to alleviate sclerotic lesions occurring in the glomeruli. Among pharmacological effects of ascochlorin derivatives, interesting are the effects of lowering serum total cholesterol in rodents and eliminating insulin resistance in non-insulin-dependent diabetes mellitus models (Agr. Biol. Chem. 46: 2865-69, 1982; DIABETES 34: 267-274, 1985).
For this reason, many studies have been carried out to synthesize novel ascochlorin derivatives using organic chemistry procedures; major articles on these studies are as shown below. The United States Lederle Laboratories have isolated ascochlorin from Fusarium fungi and synthesized several derivatives during structure determination of ascochlorin (Tetrahedron, Elstad G. A. et al: Tetrahedron 25: 1323-34, 1969). Further, Safaryn et al. (Safaryn J. E. et al.: Tetrahedron 42: 2635-42, 1986) and Mori et al. (Tetrahedron 41: 3049-62, 1985 & ibid 40: 2711-20, 1984) have succeeded in making a complete synthesis of ascochlorin. On the other hand, the above-mentioned Merck & Co., Inc. has synthesized some derivatives with the aim of obtaining a farnesyl transferase inhibitor against the carcinogenic protein Ras.